


Here Is Your Drink, Sir!

by RonRoxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, kpop, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRoxx/pseuds/RonRoxx
Summary: When Mingyu is a sexy bar-tender and Wonwoo goes to Seventeen pub for a drink after a long time...





	

There were too many people in the bar that day. Wonwoo had gone there after a really long time. College had been taking major toll on him and he had become totally lost in studies. If it was not for Hoshi, his classmate and best friend Jeonghan, probably that day too, he would have been staying at home.

Wonwoo did not like crowded places, and Hoshi and Jeonghan knew it very well. Therefore as soon as they entered Seventeen Pub, all three of them went to the upper floor, which was basically more posh, but less crowded, and peaceful, just the amount Wonwoo liked. He was ready to spend more money on drinks, as long as he got his type of environment to be in.

Seventeen Pub was one of the most famous pubs in the area. Many people came here to drink, dance and waste themselves to drugs and unknown people. Wonwoo, too was a regular, until studies hit him like a fully loaded truck and his father lost his job. He, now, was under the pressure to get a proper job for himself and his family. Not that he had lack of money. He did three part-times a day, and also was a scholarship student. 

“The place has changed so much.” Wonwoo told Hoshi, who was waiting for his date from college. Someone by the name Woozi would be coming. 

“Yea…do you realize after how long you are coming here? Almost like…one and a half years. Of course the place has changed.”

“I am going to drink with Jeonghan hyung.” And he left, leaving Hoshi alone when he saw a short guy with blonde hair coming towards them.

Jeonghan was busy with a bottle of beer, talking to someone sitting beside him. Wonwoo took another seat from the chair and then called the bar-tender, who was busy mixing a drink for another customer. The bar-tender had a nice physique, the kind Wonwoo liked. 

“Excuse me.” Wonwoo called him, and the bar tender turned around with the cocktails he had been mixing for the people sitting on the other side of the table. Wonwoo had no words to say how handsome the guy was. Tall, with a sexy jawline. He looked amazing in the clothes he had been wearing. If the table wouldn’t have been there, Wonwoo probably would have pounced on him.

“I would like a Vodka Martini please.” Wonwoo simply couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was so godlike. Wonwoo's eyes went down to his nametag and he saw his name. He was Mingyu. While Wonwoo was still staring, Mingyu went back to the cabinet and took out the ingredients for the drink. A speciality of Seventeen Pub- your drink will be made in front of you and Mingyu was doing exactly that. He went back to the cabinet to bring out the ingredients and Wonwoo just sat there looking at him and his fine features. The boy was mesmerizing.

When Mingyu was making the drink, Wonwoo just stared at him.

“It seems like even if I put poison in your drink, you wouldn’t get to know.” Mingyu smirked and that broke Wonwoo’s gaze.

“I….I am….really sorry to look at you…like that. I didn’t know you noticed.” Wonwoo blushed and looked down. Mingyu’s smirk was killing his insides.

“Don’t worry, I know I am handsome. But you are equally appeasing.” Mingyu said, while he put all the ingredients in the mixer and started shaking the drink. 

It was the first time in his life someone had complimented Wonwoo and on top of that he got the compliment from someone he was interested in too.

“Here is your drink, sir!” Mingyu poured it elegantly to into a Martini glass and decorated it with olives. While Wonwoo took a sip, there was another customer who called Mingyu, and he soon drifted over to the other side of the counter to attend to their request. Wonwoo was still in a daze.

When he turned around to Jeonghan, the boy was already kissing the other guy and suddenly Wonwoo felt alone and lonely. Wonwoo had just had a few sips of the martini and had already lost in his thoughts. He did not realize when Mingyu came around again in front of him.

“Not happy with the drink?” Mingyu asked, which broke Wonwoo’s train of thoughts. 

“Oh…no no…I am fine. Just thinking stuff.” 

“So you can do that while drinking it too. Drink it up, it is good. By the way, is that your friend?” Mingyu pointed at Jeonghan and the other guy.

“Yes, the long haired one is my friend. I don’t know what is wrong with him.” Wonwoo went back to drink it, and this time he drank a lot.

“Woahh…woah….slow down. Just because I told you to drink, that doesn’t mean you drink it so fast. You will get high.”

‘I came here to drink, I don’t mind getting high. By the way, can I also get a four vodka shots?” Wonwoo wanted to drink so badly.

“First finish this and then you will get that. Are you so lonely?” Mingyu sensed the sadness in his face as soon as he asked for more drinks.

“Yes. I haven’t dated for a long time. These people, my friends, they don’t care. I am too busy with life to have such sort of fun.” And in the next moment, he took another gulp from his glass, and that was it. His drink was over. Mingyu did not ask him anything else and just brought a whole bottle of vodka for him. Getting him a glass, some lemon and salt, Mingyu placed them in front of him and started pouring it for him.

Wonwoo started drinking, and Mingyu kept pouring him shots after shots. 

“When are you getting….”

“I have an hour more to go, then someone else will be coming.”

“Can we spend the night together?” Wonwoo asked him out straight. Mingyu thought he would be making the move first, but when Wonwoo asked him out, he was actually happy.

“Yes…sure.” Mingyu smiled, fully this time, and Wonwoo’s heart just skipped a beat. He got up to kiss him, but then Mingyu stopped him.

“It’s still working hours for me. I can’t do this right now. Wait till the drink gets over. You can have me then.”

Wonwoo then realized he had to inform Hoshi or Jeonghan that he would not be returning to the dorms that night and that he also had to go to the washroom, before leaving the place. After finishing more than half of the vodka bottle, when he saw Mingyu busy with other customers, Wonwoo got up for a while to look for his friends.

He found Hoshi dancing with Woozi downstairs, holding each other and standing in close proximity. Not wanting to disturb the two, he decided to text them. He then went to the washroom. Suprisingly till then Wonwoo was in his senses, but he could feel that he was on the verge of getting high. He washed his face, and while taking a tissue, he found a box of condoms kept beside the basin. He pressed a button and three fell from that box. He put them in his back pocket and went back to the counter to finish his vodka. Mingyu was back there, playing with his bottle, ready to pour more.

Mingyu poured the drink really quick in his glass and Wonwoo drank the thing with equal speed. He wanted to leave early for one night.

“I will go change love. Wait for me here.” Mingyu told a half drunk Wonwoo and went to change. Wonwoo somehow texted Hoshi, telling him that he won’t be returning. Paying the bills, he waited near the counter itself for Mingyu to come. He could feel the earth moving in front of him. He couldn’t stand straight even, but when he felt Mingyu’s touch, it seemed he knew he was now in the right hands.

Mingyu held Wonwoo’s hand and both ran to the basement of the pub. Somewhere in the corner, Mingyu’s car was parked and they went inside it. Both went to the back seat, and Mingyu immediately filled Wonwoo’s lips with wet kisses. Wonwoo, totally wasted, lurched forward as he took a deep breath. He had not expected Mingyu to be this desperate, but he was enjoying it. 

Mingyu kissed him really hard, his tongue literally playing around with Wonwoo’s. As Wonwoo was trying to dominate Mingyu’s mouth, Mingyu bit his lower lip, almost making it bleed. Each crevice in their mouth had been covered. Mingyu then broke the kiss and slowly he opened the buttons on Wonwoo’s black shirt, but only till his chest.

Now he started going lower in his body, making circles and leaving wet trails all over his jawline, neck and then his collar bones. He bit on the bone as Wonwoo gasped, not expecting such a move from Mingyu. Mingyu’s hand was under Wonwoo’s head, where he was holding onto his hair tight. His brought his other hand in front and ran it over Wonwoo’s fine and sweaty chest. Mingyu dipped in, and he then inhaled Wonwoo’s manly scent from his body. Only Mingyu knew how sexy Wonwoo was smelling at that moment. 

His free hand then went over to Wonwoo’s sensitive nipples, fondling and playing with the right one, while licking the left one. Wonwoo let out moans unconsciously. While Mingyu continued with his sweet torture on Wonwoo’s chest, Wonwoo used his free hand to play with Mingyu’s manhood. His thing down there was bulging from his trousers and both knew it needed a release. 

Mingyu got up after playing with Wonwoo’s nipples and then removed his shirt and trousers. Wonwoo too got up and removed the obstructing pieces of clothing off his body. The night was hot and so was their desire to have sex that night.

Both of them were in their boxers now. Mingyu decided to go down this time, letting Wonwoo play with his body. Wonwoo started with kissing Mingyu, savagely biting the younger’s tongue and dominating his mouth. Then he bit his lower lip and slowly he went to his ears, whispering in it and then biting it. Mingyu released a moan, which turned Wonwoo on. He went down kissing below the ear, to the neck and collarbones, biting and leaving mild red marks on his pale, flawless skin.

Wonwoo was being slightly more savage to Mingyu. He bit Mingyu on his nipples earning deep and sexy moans from his, while his hand was tugging onto his boxer briefs. Going lower, Wonwoo licked around his pubis, leaving the boy gasping for breath. Wonwoo sat up, and got over Mingyu’s waist where his erection was poking on his stomach. Wonwoo, in his drunk state was on tease mode, and therefore without bringing his boxers down, he started pressing his balls. Mingyu’s breath hitched. He was lost now, he felt defeated, in the power Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo slowly rubbed his erection, making Mingyu a moaning mess. He did not know how long would Wonwoo carry on this sweet torture, but soon his question was answered. Wonwoo removed his boxers and now took his length in his hands. There was some pre-cum already there from the molesting done to it previously. Wonwoo licked the come from its tip and then took the length in his mouth.

Wonwoo’s motions turned Mingyu crazily on. 

“Wonwoo…please….” Mingyu somehow formed the words. If Wonwoo continued this, Mingyu would soon come into his mouth. Probably a drunk Wonwoo wanted that. He bobbed his head up and down, playing and fondling with his ball now and then. Mingyu squirmed and moaned, every breath coming out with a moan from his mouth.  
“Faster Wonwoo, I am near…I want to…..”

Wonwoo followed orders well and hence, he sped up, and pouring more saliva to make the movement smoother. Mingyu could feel the rush of blood down there and without a warning, he came.

Wonwoo gagged with the sudden gush of liquid in his mouth, but then he licked his length clean. Mingyu came closer to Wonwoo and then they got into another smooch, where Mingyu got a taste of himself in Wonwoo’s mouth. While they kissed, Mingyu slowly pinned Wonwoo on the car seat and now he started his torture.

Mingyu continued kissing him and then without much delay, he simply started fondling with Wonwoo’s balls. Wonwoo started releasing moans after moans while they kissed. Mingyu then put his hands inside his briefs and started rubbing Wonwoo’s length.

Wonwoo couldn’t breathe so Mingyu broke the kiss and then continued rubbing it. Then removing his boxers, he turned Wonwoo around. Licking his fingers, he slowly inserted a finger in his butthole. Wonwoo almost screamed, if Mingyu had not put his other hand on his mouth, right in time, before anyone would see them. 

Slowy Mingyu set the rhythm. In that cramped space of the car, much movement was not possible, which brought them even closer throughout the whole intercourse. Mingyu carefully moved his fingers on and out of Wonwoo’s butthole, earning a wimp every time he did that. Putting more saliva, he continued. When he saw that Wonwoo was getting used to it, Mingyu pulled him down and was about to insert his manhood when Wonwoo stopped him.

“I got something from the washroom.” Wonwoo somehow looked for his trousers and then took out the condoms from the pocket.

“Use one.” Mingyu took the instruction and put a condom on his manhood, before he put it inside Wonwoo. Mingyu first teased his butthole a bit more, rubbing his crotch on his butt-cheeks, and then slowly he started putting it inside him. Wonwoo yelped, his butt hurting like hell at the suddent insertion. 

“Wonwoo are you fine? Shall I go slower?” Mingyu asked, seeing the elder hurt and wimping.

“No..go….go on. Don’t stop. Don’t worry about me” and hence Mingyu continued. Trying to adjust, Wonwoo moved slowly, and Mingyu helped him. He slowly brought him up and kissed him thoroughly once again, so that he would get used to the pain.

Mingyu got back to his rhythm and speed. He moved his pelvis together with Wonwoo. He could feel his manhood getting bigger and blood going down there. Wonwoo’s butthole was closing on on his manhood, the friction increasing.

Mingyu sped up and as he did that, Wonwoo screamed Mingyu’s name in pure ecstasy, causing Mingyu to get turned on even more. Finally, both of them came together as Mingyu’s come filled the condom.

Wonwoo was panting, when Mingyu decided to get rid of Wonwoo’s erection with his mouth. Crawling over the tired and panting Wonwoo, Mingyu took the length in his mouth and started heaving in and out. Without wasting time, he increased his speed, making Wonwoo’s breath totally uneven. Playing with his ball, he used his teeth a bit on the length and soon, Wonwoo came taking Mingyu’s name once again, clutching to the car seat. 

“How did you like your drink tonight, sir?” Mingyu smirked while the two caught their breaths.

“Amazing, Mingyu….couldn’t have been better.” Wonwoo smiled and blushed. Mingyu was such a tease.

They dressed up quickly, before anyone would find them out and finally Mingyu took the wheel, leaving the place. It was already past midnight. Wonwoo passed out while Mingyu was driving. Placing a kiss on his face, Mingyu finally knew he had found a life partner.


End file.
